ngmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Yagathic parasites
Yagathic parasites, the many species of parasites ofc Yagathian origin that was used to wage war against the Spawners. Also, they became the servitors, food source and even soldiers of the Yagathians. Terminology The word Yagathic parasites were coming up with by the scientists who read some of the translated material. The Creeping Ones Ugogs, Ugogi or Creeping Ones, these parasites were used as soldiers and also were once thought to have been an invasive species made by the Yagathians. Mythology The Yagathic parasite called the Ugogi or Creeping Ones was later thought to be a Yagathian experiment that went horribly wrong and then it was sealed away from Yadagoth. An extermination attempt by the Yagathian Empire to rid the colony of the Ugogi might have been a failure. However, later passages from the Eshermek Tablets revealed that the Ugogi were used as soldiers and scouts in the Yagathian army... This passage from the Eshermek Tablets was translated by the linguist named Professor Thomas E. Kymberck. "Behold! The end of our plight...A new kind of beast capable of defending the vast reaches from our greatest adversaries...We shall call them the Ugogs or the Creeping Ones...The Scourge from J'ith-rich will be no more the time has come to conquer the most egregious creatures of Our Universe... " Eshermekite Tablets However, papyrus was discovered in Eshermek that had a detailed description of the Creeping Ones and they used the word Ugog that couldn't be translated into any other languages. However, the term Yagathic parasites were used by the many linguists who discovered the texts. These accounts are found all over the ruins and also the Sumerian scriptures mentioned a similar word. Fight Against the Spawners "These arduous creatures fought off innumerable foes of the Yagathians and drove their hosts insane by siphoning the life force from their prey..." Book of Bestial Things The Spawners were overrunning the planet Yadagoth according to legend the Creeping Ones were possibly created to attack and destroy the threat. After the war, the Ugogi were all exterminated but one was kept alive to be later bred in case of another attack on the Yagathian Empire. However, the last Ugog spore was stolen by the Spawners to make it turn on their own creators. The Yagathian Mollusks The other parasites called the Yagathian mollusks of noxious creatures that are made of a nucleus of viscera and blood that was said to appear in various locations. The Yagathic mollusks were described to have a pinkish color and writhing with foul-smelling bursting tumors. Igs came from a planet beyond the Yagathian Dominion. The ancient manuscripts described them as: "Foul smells of rotten flesh seeps into the ground... Engulfing the entire world into a cesspool of disease and scarcity...These beasts bring nothing but misery and sorrow to those who sickened them..." Origins The first appearance of the Yagathian mollusks was thought to be from the many of the primordial experiments carried out by the Yagathians. These animals were also estimated to be about 600 million years old and survived throughout the climate changes of Earth. The Eshermek Tablets mentioned their creation and purpose they served: "When the six hundred and millionth eon came the Radiant Race created the most resourceful things to have ever been known to stride upon the surface of the World...The numerous mollusks searched and scoured for their hearth to dwell until the end of the eons...Though hunted they were not destroyed in all the days of their being in a world so harsh...Let the legendary beasts and all the animals be known about the flawless creatures from the flea to the whales in the Oceans of Blue..." Extinction of the Yagathian mollusks Eventually, the Yagathian mollusks died out during the Ice Age and became frozen in time and also became ensnared in the glaciers. Then came the diseases that infected the rest of the world and also animals started to become infected with madness. The humans consumed the meat turning some of them back into wild beasts hungry for blood. Yagathian Flesh Molds Flesh molds, a food source for the Yagathians and also their Empire. They are made of various types of species from the Yagathian homeworld. Origins Yagathian flesh molds were said to have been a species of mold like heaps of pulsating flesh and organs that squirmed with bloody appendages. They reproduce by multiplying by splitting in half. The flesh molds were kept in a dome-like a storehouse ready to be consumed by the Yagathians. According to Yagathian mythology, these strange creatures came from the ground and were ready to be devoured. Yagathian Hound Feasters of the Deep, Yagathian Hounds, a species of Yagathian parasites that fed on the dead and other deadly creatures kept as a guard and companion animal of the Yagathians. Category:Yagathian animals